Remember when?
by EPICGOOFBALL
Summary: Again, READ IT MO' FO'S! XD


Remember when...

(DISCLAIMER: If you have not read the first story yet, you better read it now or else you'll get confused. Thanks!)

Hmm... Where did I leave off? Oh yeah. Pony is the biggest dick I've known so far, Johnny is probably really upset, and Soda, is just...well Soda. Me and Dally are together, but since he gets drunk and stuff, I have no idea if it will stay normal everyday for long. I never mentioned in my last story but I did have two Soc friends that also were sort of fond of Greasers the way I am. There names are Autumn, and Marie. After Pony had saved me from my dad, I never really saw them again. Dally hangs out around a store that's really close to the area they hang out. We went there today and I saw them. "OH MY GOSH! I MISSED YOU PEOPLES!" I yell running to them. They jump up and down. "YAY! WE DID TOO!" Marie yells rather loudly. So, how are the Socs? I only want to know because I used to be one." I ask. Autumn thinks for a moment. "Well they've been planning to jump Pony because he pretty much stole you or whatever." Autumn explains staring into the distance at Dally. "Hey, did you come here with Dally?" Marie asks seriously about to puke. "Yes. I'm not with Pony anymore." I say trying not to laugh because I'm that much of a dick. "WHAT?! WHYYYYYYY?" Marie yells loud enough for all the people in the store to hear. "Because he's mother. Fucking. Dick!" I say. "How, is he a dick?" Autumn asks. "He just is." I say with a blank expression. "Well then he can shove it." Autumn yells laughing. "So, do you guys still like being Socs?" I ask seriously. "Not really. We were actually really jelly of you being a Greaser." Autumn answers with a stern, but hilarious look on her face. "Man Sodas really hot." Marie says, then notices us staring at her. "Oh shit did I say that? I meant umm...yeah...sorry about that." Marie nervously yells. Dally nearly knocks me over trying to scare me. "Well damn." Autumn says as I yelp. "So. Who are these weird broads." Dally says eating a piece of candy. "First of all, you seriously like chocolate don't you? Second of all, these are some old friends." I explain taking the candy from him and biting off a piece. "Hey! That was mine!" Dally laughs stealing it back. "Gross. He might have the herpps or something." Autumn hysterically laughs. "What? NUUU!" I yell back. "Do you se anything on my face? No? Well there you go then." Dally says taking another bite of the chocolate. "Okay, so back to the delio of getting you guys to become Greasers..." I start. "Wait. Nononononononono... no way can theses girls be Greasers dressed like...that." He points to their outfits. Both wearing those caky long white dresses the Socs wear, with bows in their hair. "Come along guys. If you want to call it training knock yourself out, but first, I really need to take you shopping." I say. Dally offers me 20 dollars, but I refuse and show him I already have enough. He walks back into the store as me, Marie, and Autumn take off for the mall.

As we near the mall, Autumn instantly wanted to go shopping at the Sociest store ever. I grab her arm and lead her to Wal-Mart. She looks rather confused though. "Are you sure Greasers shop at the Wal-Mart?" She looks super confused now. "I've been a Greaser long enough to know haha." I laugh. Even though she still looks confused, I guide them to Wal-Mart. "Okay. What ever the fuck you say." Autumn agrees. As we enter, they are dumbfounded by the assorts of clothes they'd obviously never wear unless made to. At least they'll get used to it after wearing it for a while. We shop for maybe an hour or so, and walk out with four pairs of jeans, and different kinds of T-shirts for each person, even me. We get back to the store Dally was at, and he was hanging out with Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit! I haven't seen you since we got back from the church to be honest." I run up and give him a friendly hug. Then Dally gets up and gives me one just to make it even. "Hey. Were just buddies, dumbass." Two-Bit says playfully punching Dally in the shoulder. "I know, just. I dunno...I just love her so damn much." Dally smiles. "I know you do." Two-Bit says. "Okay. Soooooo...how are Greasers supposed to act?" Autumn asks. "Well..." I have to explain the basics for over two hours because Autumn being Autumn, she got confused once more. "Girls are weird but hot." Two-Bit says. "Poor old Two-Bit...forever alone." I say laughing. "Hey..." Two-Bit whines. "No I'm just kidding." I laugh. "I know you are, it's just the fact it's true." Two-Bit says laughing so much he nearly falls on the ground. "Uh-Oh... dickhead at 5:00" Dally says pointing over to the black car me and my friends re-united at. I turn around to find Pony standing there. "Oh man, what's he want." I say angrily. "I bet he's gunna try to get you back. What a total SHITFACE!" Marie yells, face-palming. Pony notices us standing there and he runs over. "H-hey Mel. L-long time no s-see." He says twiddling his thumbs. "What do you want?" I ask. "I... just realized something.." Pony starts. "I t-think I still love y-you." Pony says twiddling his thumbs faster. "Too bad I have her now." Dally says hugging my neck. "What?!" Pony almost yells. "She's never gunna turn back to a dickhead like you anyway so why bother?" Dally explains. "B-bu-" Pony just turns and walks the other way, keeping the same "fuck my life" expression on his face. "What the fuck just happened?" Autumn asks. "I honestly don't know..." Two-Bit says. "But it looks like someone is gunna need a good head beatin' sooner er' later." He says hitting his fist on his hand. "Well...lets go...the good Greasers are waiting for us." Dally says. "Yeah." I answers back.

We get there and Steve, Johnny, Soda, and Darry are already sitting there in the lot. "Hey guys!" I yell. "Hey!" Soda yells back. "W-wheres Pony?" Darry asks. "I dunno. I hope he's not out somewhere cryin' er' whatever. You know what? I'mma go check on him. He said he's back at that ol' store." Steve says, then walks off. "Okiiieeeee then." Marie says. "So. Who are these peoples?" Soda asks looking at them as if he'd seen a ghost. "They're my friends. The only ones I really had, that also liked Greasers as much as I do." I say, thumping Marie in the back of the head playfully. "OUCH! SHIT, FUCK, I'M GUNNA FUCKING RIP YOUR HEART OUT! FUCK YOU!" Marie yells laughing. "That one defiantly needs a lock on her mouth" Soda says hysterically laughing. "Fuck you, you sexy BIATCH." Marie yells. "What the fuck just happened.?" Soda asks smiling at Marie. "I have no fucking clue." Autumn says. "Oh yeah, Johnny come here." I say motioning him over. When he gets over to me, his eyes were red, and one of them also swollen. "Dad hurt you?" I ask. "Yeah...but they're red 'cause I'd been cryin'." He says quietly hoping no one heard but me. "I thought you said you'd take it easily." I say. "It was harder than I thought." Johnny says looking at me. I give him a short hug. "Look over there Johnny." I say pointing. "Her name is Autumn. She really has an eye for you. Once you get to know her, you'd be glad you went with her and not me." I say. "It just wont be the same." Johnny says. "I promise. It will be even better." I say, giving him a friendly hug. "Now go. Get to know her. After you talk for a while, you learn she has a soft side, just like you." I say. "Okay. Fine." He says, still with a gloomy expression. I look over and notice Marie and Soda were getting along pretty well. "That's funny." I say to myself. "And cute." I watch them, then finally after about 6 minuets, Soda hugs her. "Yay! Hugs!" I hear Marie yell. I then look over to see how Johnny and Autumn are coming along. Johnny is smiling again. "Yes! What did I tell him? Yay!" I whisper. "Having fun over here talking to yourself?" Dally asks walking up behind me. "Most definitely" I say back. Dally hugs me, then sits down on a bench. I sit down beside him, but eventually lay my head down on his lap. Then suddenly Steve runs up. "Guys! Pony is laying in a ditch, blood everywhere! I think the Socs jumped him!" He yells. "Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck..." I say. I don't look back I just began running. "Wait!" Dally runs up beside me. "He's my bud.." He says. We ran for what seemed like hours. Darry was well ahead of us. Darry is very overprotective of Pony. We get there and see Pony lying there coughing, and crying. I just get down in the ditch and pick his head up. "Oh hey Mel." He says almost fainting. "Pony. What the fuck happened?" I ask nearly chocking on tears. "The dumb Socs came." He says. Dally runs up behind me now, and sits down beside me. He takes his shirt off and wraps it around the area Pony was bleeding at most. Darry runs up to Pony, and asks him exactly what happened. I let Pony sit up but he still has to sort of lean on a tree beside him. He explains everything. How it happened, why it happened, and how he thought he was going to die right then and there. "Well they a'int gunna hurt you no more." Soda says to Pony. "Thanks Sodapop." Pony says. "I nearly just died worryin' about you." Johnny says. "Well it wasn't even half as bad as what they did to you." Pony tells him. My head starts feeling hot, and I just lay over on Dally's lap again. I don't remember much of what happened after that. I just remember them getting Pony home, and cleaned up. Then I just fell asleep on Dally.

I wake up again. Apparently I only slept for an hour. When I woke up I turned around and Dally said "Finally awake?" He takes his arm out from behind me. It's red from where I'd been laying on it. "Yeah. I'm awake." I say. I look around. Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse on the T.V., Soda was watching it with him, Darry was cooking, Steve was fiddling with a bottle cap, Johnny was in a rocking chair with the two girls, and Pony was laying in the armchair on the other side of the room. I got a sudden cold chill looking at how bad Pony was cut up. I got closer to Dally. I was freezing. He just puts his arm back around me. I notice how blankly Pony was watching Dally. "Glory! This chicka is cray!" Soda shouts. I look over and Marie had stolen Soda's hat and was slapping him with it. "Lay it off Marie." Autumn laughs. "He didn't mean to slap your ass." She just giggles at this. "Get used to her Soda. Maybe buy some ear plugs, and keep your T.V. volume turned up really loud, and you'll be all set." I say laughing. "Haha. Very funny.." Marie says sarcastically. "Well it's actually true." Soda says. Marie just begins slapping him with his hat again. Everyone just starts laughing at how much they both looked like idiots over there. "Just imagine. If you had to beat me with a hat." Dally says to me. "I will if you drink any more of that tea without giving me any." I say taking the tea. I look over, and Johnny had asked Autumn something. Autumn begins jumping and shrieking. As we all stare at her, she turns around. "What? You all can shove your fingers up your own asses if you don't like it." Autumn exclaims laughing. Everyone has been laughing a lot today. All except Pony. I look over to him again. He is still laying there all bruised up. I motion for him to walk over. He gets up and walks over to where me and Dally are sitting. I open my mouth to talk but Dally interrupts. "Those bruises sort of make you look tuff." He points to the biggest one. "I guess." Pony says. "So what happened with Cherry?" I ask. "She found out about me and Sandy. Also, Dally, can you not tell anyone I was a cheater? I swear I've changed and it will never happen again!" Pony says with a serious look in his eyes. Then there is an awkward silence which is broken by Marie shrieking "YAY! I love you too Soda!" She's jumping so much she trips and falls flat on her face. Soda laughs at her, and she takes the paper Steve was reading out of his hand and beats Soda with it. "Well. Okay then..." Dally says. Pony loses track apparently and starts staring at me. Dally waves his hand in front of Pony's face and says "Hey bub. Eyes off my broad." He smacks him a little. "What? Oh! Oops. I'm sorry Dal." He says. I begin feeling bad for Pony actually. I mean, if you look at it in a way. He's had a really shitty life since that ungrateful day at the church. I hope he gets over it though. I really do love Dally.

"WHAT UP BITCHES!" Someone yells walking through the door. I look over "EMILY! I haven't seen you since a million years ago!" I yell. "Guess who's not pregnant!?" Emily yells sitting beside Two-Bit. She puts her elbow on his shoulder. "Hey bootiful bitch!" He just scoots over. "You have weird friends..." He looks over to me confused. "Well you _are_ one of my friends." I say throwing a piece of paper at him. She comes over to me and Dally now. "What up mah nigga!?" She yells right in my ear. "Is she high?" Dally asks me. "Nope. She's normal.." I laugh. "I wan't to cut that random piece of hair off your face." Emily tells Two-Bit. "This girl is psycho o.o" Two-Bit yells. "Nnnnnnnnope." Normal." I say. "Hey. I like weird anyways. It makes me think she's high...I like high." Two-Bit says poking me. "Owww! Well you're a big booty face." I say poking him back. "How even did you find out where we were?" I ask. "Well I seen you talking to Marie and Autumn so I stalked you until you finally came here because yolo." She says with a stalkerish face. "Gimme dat booty, I want da booty, I need da booty." Emily yells right into Two-Bit's ear. "Yup.. totally my type." Two-bit yells back into her ear. "Also Emily, how did you know what to buy to make yourself look more like a Greaser than a Soc?" I ask her. "I told you, I stalked you everywhere you went because yolo." She says trying to look serious. She ends up laughing though. "I read a story yesterday that touched me...inappropriately." She tells us. "This girl is crazy." Dally says sipping some more tea. Darry comes in now, and says "Hey Two-Bit, me, Soda, Johnny, Steve, and the girls are going to the Dingo. Wanna come." He looks confused at Emily sitting across the room with her legs sprawled all over Two-Bit. "Yeah sure I'll go." He says pushing her legs off. Emily makes a weird puking noise and says "Nooooooo! Don't leave me here alone! I need da butt." She says spazzing on the couch. "Okay fine. Come on." Two-Bit says motioning her over. "Yayash!" She says running towards him. As they leave, I still have a look of shock on my face on how much weirder she'd gotten. "I have to take a nice long piss." Dally interrupts. "Good to know." I say, getting up for him. Once he's gone Pony walks out from behind the counter. I'd forgotten he was still there. "So..." He walks over. "So..." I sit back down. Before I know it I'm knocked over and Pony begins kissing me. I try to push him off but I couldn't. He had me pinned down. Finally Dally comes out and notices me struggling. He pushes Pony off of me, and wrestles him until he has him pinned down in the corner. "I-I'm sorry Dal. I don't know what happened." He lies. "Fuck. You. You. Little. Shithead." He says pushing him out of his way. Dally comes over to me now. We go home.

Once were home I sit on the couch right beside Dally. He turns the T.V. on. "Gah Dal. I don't know why he is like that. Man, if you hadn't been there I just dunno how far he would have gone." I say. "All I know is I was about to beat the shit out of him for that." Dally says. He then puts his arm around me. "I'll make it clear he doesn't do that again. And if he does, he's gunna need a lot of money to pay for his hospital bill..." Dally says rather angrily. I try to change the subject by asking Dally what he thought of Emily. "She's nuts. I think she's gunna need some money to pay for her _mental _hospital bill." He says. He starts chuckling after that. "I'm happy Two-Bit has someone now who actually wants to be with him. He'd asked me once when I was a Soc. I just said no. It was like a friend-zoning. I told him I thought if him more as a best friend." I begin considering how I don't know if Two-Bit will learn to love the way Emily acts just as I do. I think he'd just look at it as if she's been doing too much crack. I hear people outside now. They must be at the lot. "Miley be like, cut my hair VMA's. Twerkin' on the wall for days. Think I'm black, I'm on crack, stickin' out my tongue so cray."

"What the fuck?" Dally asks. "That was most likely Emily." I say, looking out the window. Yep. I was correct. "She's so stupid but, you have to love it. It seems as though she's on drugs all the time, but she actually claims _well drugs are for gay people_. It is rather hilarious though." I laugh. I decide to go outside and ask why they were still here. "Well. We decided to hang out here and get to know each other a little bit more before goin' on to the Dingo." Two-Bit says taking a cigarette out of his pocket. "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKING BAAAAALLL!" Emily shouts. "I still don't know who the fuck Miley Cyrus is." Two-Bit tells her lighting his cigarette. Emily explains who Miley Cyrus is, she tells him how some Socs like her, some don't. "That still doesn't tell me what twerking is." Two-Bit says confuzzled. "Well..." Emily demonstrates what twerking is. "...hot..." Two-Bit says blowing out is smoke. "Maybe you can demonstrate that on me back home Mel." Dally says lighting his own cigarette. "That's gey." Emily says. "Not if she's a girl." Dally says. "Still doe..." Emily replies with a perved smile. "It would be hot." Two-Bit breaks the silence. We all just stare at him. "Oh sorry. I was fantasizing both of these girls twerking on me." He smiles. "NUUU! ONLY I!" Emily yells at him. "Okayyy, fine." Two-Bit says. "Dally wouldn't let Mel twerk on me anyways." Two-Bit says playfully punching Dally in the ribs. "You know I'm serious about you twerking on me Mel." Dally says,blowing out smoke. "We've only been dating for like 2 months..." I reply. "That's long enough for me." Dally just chuckles a bit. "Keep dreaming buddy." I say, taking a cigarette from him and light it. "Well were gunna get goin' to the Dingo now. See y'all around later." Two-Bit says waving. "Bye" I wave back.

Me and Dally go back inside now. "Mickey's on T.V." Dally says pointing. "Yeah. Two-Bit woulda loved to watch this." I say. "Yeah I know. I've known him long enough too." Dally says, getting some chips. "You know. He was the only Greaser I was friends with since I was a Soc. We became friends when I was in like, first or second grade. Then we found out about the Soc and Greaser thing. We still talked just not as much. Then when we all went to that church like 3 or 4 months ago, I hadn't seen or heard from him." I say, getting way off topic. "Wow. I didn't really know the story behind good ol' Two-Bit n' you." Dally says handing me some chips. "Yeah. I didn't intend to tell the story, but since I did. Now you know." I say eating the chips. Night time comes faster than I thought it would. I take a shower, then get ready to sleep. As always I put Dally's t-shirt on over my own, and sleep in that. While Dally's still in the shower, I go watch a little T.V. while waiting. I turn it on, and the news pops up. "_Reporters state that they heard screaming, and crying coming from the church._" The news anchor says. "Wow. I'm glad were not in that church now." I say. Dally gets out of the shower now. "Hey Dal."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember being in that church up in Windrixville?" Dally considers this a moment. "Yeah. I do." He says putting his pants on. "It just burned up yesterday. Reporters say they heard screaming coming from it. I hope everyones okay." I say turning the T.V. off. "Me too." Dally says walking into the bedroom. I decide Dally was right on how 2 months together is long enough to start getting more comfortable with each other. I decide to sleep in Dally's room tonight. His dad's old room is where I used to sleep, but this time I decide I'm comfortable in the room with him...as long as he isn't drunk of course. I walk into the room. "Oh. Hey Mel. Finally decide to sleep with me?" Dally asks me sitting down on the bed. "Yeah. You were right, 2 months of dating _is _long enough to start getting more comfortable." I say, walking to the bed. "You aren't drunk right?" I ask. "No. Why?" Dally asks. "Never mind." I say. Then I lay down. The next morning, I wake up earlier than Dally. I decide since I _am _the woman of the house, I should make breakfast. I know how to cook. Before my mom died, she taught me how to make really good food. Then after she died, my dad pretty much forced me to cook for him. I start our breakfast. Usually me and Dally would go out to places for breakfast, but since I'm awake with nothing else to do, I'm just going to cook this time. I decide on eggs. That's proper breakfast right? I hear Dally getting up, just as I finish cooking. I make myself a cup of coffee and eat some of my eggs. Dally comes into the kitchen. "Morning." I say. "Good morning." Dally says. "You have a cowlick." I tell him, giving him a good morning hug. "I know." He get himself some eggs and coffee now. When were done eating we go over to the couch an sit down, but we don't turn the T.V. on, we just sit. We probably sat together there for about an hour not saying anything. Just, sitting. Finally Dally breaks the silence. "Mel. Do you think Pony is mad at me?" He asks. "I, don't really know," I say, snugging up to him. "Oh. I hope he isn't." Dally says, putting his arm around me. "I know." I reply. Afterwards, I would say a good 10 minuets, Two-Bit and Emily walks in the house. "Oh. Hey guys." I say. "Hey." Two-Bit has a really wide grin on his face. "Two-Bit, what's with the creepy smile?" Dally asks Two-Bit, standing up. "Emily and me are official now." He says, his smile getting wider. "YAY!" I squeal aloud. They all look at me. "What?" I ask. They just shake their heads. "Anyways, were gunna get goin' now. See you guys around." Two-Bit says leaving. He comes back in though. "Forgot mah cake." He says grabbing some off the table. "Yep...that's Two-Bit alright." I say. "So. Do you wanna bum around the house all day and wait for the guys to come to us, or do you want us to go to them?" Dally asks, sitting back down. "I guess we can hang here." I say.

"Nigga..." I hear Marie outside. I look out, and Soda, Autumn, and Johnny are with her. They don't come in our house though, they walk on their merry way down the road that leads to town. They're probably headed for the movies. It's getting dark now, today has been rather short. All we had done all day was talk a little, smoke a little, drink a little, repeat. I have a feeling the drinking wasn't the brightest of ideas though. We're in the room now, getting ready to hit the hay. When Dally pulls me onto the bed really fast. "Mel. I love you, a lot. And I feel like I'm ready to go farther." He plants a kiss on my lips and keeps going until he reaches my neck, then stops. He pulls me closer. I feel his warmth. "Dally, I love you too." I reply, kissing his lips as well. Suddenly the lights go out. "Oh. It's okay. It makes it more romantic." Dally says slipping my shirt off. Everything was better than it was when I did it with Pony. With Dally, I felt as if I was in my own little world. He was slow, and subtle. He was also obviously enjoying himself. He was warm, like when you're out in the cold and you cuddle up to a fur blanket. Eventually we grow tired. He plants one more kiss on my neck, and falls asleep. I put my clothes back on though. Then I go to sleep. I wake up the next morning and find myself alone. I look out the room and Dally isn't there. I get up anyway and walk to the kitchen. I find a note on the counter that read _"I went to the Dingo with Two-Bit. He wanted girl advice. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." _ It was obviously from Dally. Apparently Two-bit had asked him for girl advice, and knowing Two-Bit he'd want to be drunk when he went back to see Emily again. I just sit on the couch. Maybe an hour later Ponyboy walks in the house. "H-hey Mel. Where's Dal?" He asks sitting in an armchair. "He went with Two-Bit somewheres." I reply. "Oh. Well, this is awkward." He stares at the T.V. for a bit. "Mel. I still am in love with you. Just, the way you talk, your smile. It's like something I've never felt before." He just looks at me. Our eyes meet. "Ponyboy, I-I-I can't. I'm sorry, really I just." I put my face into the palms of my hands. I feel Pony sitting beside me. He puts his hand on my back. "Mel. I know you're in love with Dally. It's really hard for me to focus on that. Look, I'm sorry about what happened back at my house after I'd gotten jumped. I really don't know what happened. That wasn't even a real kiss, I just...I'd been drinking okay." He admits. I try considering just this, but I couldn't. It was really scaring me something awful. I felt as if I was in a tug-of-war between him and Dally. One fights the other. But me and Dally got the sparks. I don't recall mentioning it to Ponyboy but, I feel he should have figured it out already. I still am in love with him. Just not the way it was, before everything went to hell. "Pony..." I start. But I lean over and give him a kiss. This wasn't just any kiss though. It was more of a goodbye. Ponyboy just stares at me when I lean back. "Oh shit. Don't tell Dally." I say nearly crying. "Oh, I wont. I promise." He says smiling. "I wouldn't ruin something great, for someone like you. I will wait as long as I have to." He reply's. "Ponyboy, I can't be with you." I say. "Why not?" He looks really confused. "Because...me and Dally...got the sparks." I say looking back up at him. "Please don't take it personal. I mean, I still love you. It's just not like how it used to be. I'm sorry." I say. I give him a hug. "Mel. I got the sparks from you. Like just now. When we kissed." My eyes go wide. Oh christ. So did I. Why mother nature! Why! Mother nature wants me going two ways for some odd reason. I'll have to choose. Why would this happen. I didn't know you could get sparks from two people. "Ponyboy...I..." I just lay my head back in the palms of my hands. Once more Pony puts his hand on my back. "Ponyboy, I got them too." I say. "I didn't realize that was physically possible." Pony says. "I hadn't known either. I really love the both of you. I'll have to choose the one I think God wants me to have. I just don't know how to fix it." I say. Pony just gets up. "Like I said. I'll wait as long as I have to." Then he leaves. "What am I gunna do? What am I gunna do?" I thought.

"I'll wait as long as I have to." The words Pony spoke last time I'd seen him kept replaying over and over again in my head. I just didn't know what to do. I needed help, advice. I only knew of three people that could help me out on this. They were Marie, Autumn, and Emily. I decide I had time to leave before Dally came home. Just in case though I left him a note right on top of the one he'd left. _"Dally, went to hang out with friends. I love you too. ~Mel." _I put it down. "Good enough." I say, then walk out the door.

I walk up to Ponyboy's house to get Marie. I knock but, speak of the devil, Pony answers. "Oh...h-hey." He says." I wave. "I came for Marie." I say. "She isn't here. She left with Soda to go to the movies. I think she took Autumn and Johnny with her." He just stands there. I'd forgotten I seen them outside walking that way. "I might as well come in and wait then." I say. Everything's awkward for the next 10 minuets. Ponyboy kept fiddling with his thumbs, and looking over to me. I just kept staring out the window. Finally Marie and Soda comes home. "Soda, can I steal Marie from you for like 5 hours?" I ask him. He just shrugs and goes to his room. We leave then. As we walk out I look behind me, and wave bye to Ponyboy. "Where are we going?" Marie asks. "I'm going to go pick up Autumn and Emily now." I say. We keep walking onward to Johnny's house, get Autumn, walk to Two-Bit's house, get Emily, then walk down to a nearby McDonalds. "Guys, I have a major problem..." I say. "What? What is it?" Autumn asks. "I kissed Pony...and got sparks. But yet I still get sparks from Dally. I'm gunna need help in choosing." I say. "Choose Ponyboy, he _did_ save you from your dad." Autumn tells me. "But you and Dally have something. I mean come on, Dally and you are both really _really_ in love with each other..." Marie reply's. "I think you should choose the one that you are more in love with." Emily says. "But I love them both the same. And, I wasn't gunna tell you, but me and Dally have..." I almost giggle. "EW THAT'S SO FUCKING GROSS!" Marie yells so loud that everyone in McDonalds hears her. "What the fuck were you thinking? You're fucking 14." Autumn explains. "I'll be 15 next week you dipshit." I say. "Oh shove another one up." Autumns yells. "Okay guys. This isn't helping her with her boy problem." Emily yells really loudly. "I say you choose the one you fucked." Emily says, a huge grin forming on her face. "But I've fucked Pony too." I say, letting my laughter out. "Well shit...you're a whore." Emily says, her grin turning out to laughter. "Guys, please...Let's get back to the point." I say, trying to calm everyone down. They whisper to each other a bit. "Mel, choose Dally. I mean, Pony is nice and all, and he _did _save you. But the truth the matter is, he lied, he yelled at you nearly hitting you, he ruined you. Dally's never done that to you. He's protected you, saved you from Pony at a point, and he loves you a lot!" Emily says. I guess they discussed that together. They do have a point though. "Thanks guys. I sure hope Pony doesn't get mad though." I get up and walk out now.

I get home. Dally was home. "I missed you lots." He says getting up and hugging me. "I know." I say, returning the hug. "So. I heard Ponyboy came by. He didn't try any of that shit again did he?" Dally asks. "No. He was looking for you. Then he up, and left." I say. "Well, at least he didn't try to get to you." He says. "So, what kind of advice did you give ol' Two-Bit?" I ask, sitting on the couch. "Well...he wanted pointers for..." He laughs a bit. "Get this...he wants to fuck Emily." He bursts out laughing. "Fucking gross." I say joining the laughter. "What'd you tell him?" I wondered just this, since he has a way of charming people into anything. "I told him the best way possible is to start it out by turning her on. I told him to unbutton her shirt with his teeth." He laughs a lot now. "I hope he doesn't accidentally bite her tit." I say, again joining the laughter. "Dude, then he asks how to aim. I'm like dude, wear a condom so she don't get pregnant." He laughs so much he cries this time. "Dude that's fucking gross!" I yell laughing. At this point in time, I'd already forgotten about Ponyboy. Dally finally shuts up, and goes into the bathroom for a shower. I get my cell phone out and begin texting.

_"Hey Ponyboy. Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"This is probably going to make you really mad but, I'v decided on Dally. I'm truly sorry."_

_"What?"_

_"Look, I still like you all but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I just can't get over what happened back in Windrixville, also I keep getting the feeling you will cheat on my with someone."_

_"Oh Mel, that would never happen..."_

_"Ponyboy...I seen you cheating on Cherry with Sandy...don't lie..."_

He stops replying after that. Oh well, sucks to be him. Dally gets out of the shower now, so I walk in to take mine. We leave the door unlocked when we go in their now since we've already seen what each other looks like anyway. I get in. Maybe 3 minuets later, Dally comes back in. "Dally fuck you." I say, water getting in my eyes. "What? I had to piss." He says. "Okay then. Just don flu-" He flushes. "AHHHH FUCK! IT'S SO FUCKING COLD! SHIT, DICK, CRACK, BALLS." I yell out. Dally laughs, then goes and washes his hands then finally gets out. I get done with my shower, dry off, brush my hair and teeth, throw my hair up in a ponytail, put Dally's shirt on, and a pair of shorts, then head off for bed. I go into the room, and Dally's already sleeping. I just lay down in the bed, and do the same.

(Okay so from here, it jumps a year later. Nothing exciting happens anyway. Oh yeah, that also means I'm now 15. It takes place in the month of June.)

"Melyndaaaaaa!" I hear Emily yell at me. "Melynda, I screwed up..." She says. "What? How?" I get really suspicious. "Mel, Two-Bit got me preggers." She says. I nearly yell "I'm done" and jump off a building, but I don't. "Oh dammit Emily, you only just turned 14..." I say, wanting so bad to bitch slap her. "Oh, it's not his fault. It broke." She says. "Well you shouldn't have done it in the first place anyway..." I tell her. "HEY SEXY!" Dally yells grabbing me from behind. I scream and turn around and slap him. "Ow, shit fuck!" He yelps. "Sorry. You just scared the living hell outta me." I say, looking at the handprint I'd left. It faded away quickly though. "That hurt like hell." He says holding his face. "I'm sorry, damn." I say kissing him. "It's fine." He says. "Hey guyyysss! Pregnant lady here!" Emily yells. "Wait a minuet... did old Two-Bit finally break it?" Dally says laughing at her. "Stahhp!" She whines. "Don't mind him...he's just a rather sexy idiot." I laugh. "Heeeeyyyyy!" Dally yells, mockingly putting whine is his voice. "Hay is for horses bitch." I say, playfully putting whine in _my _voice. "Are y'all nigga's gunna get me some McDonalds or what?" Emily asks making chewing noises. "Fine we'll go." Dally says. Next Two-Bit walks up. "Hey babes." He says to Emily. "You holdin' up okay?" He hugs her. "Yeah. Were gunna go get some McDonalds. You can come if you want." She tells him, returning the hug. "FOOD!" He yells. "Yes...food..." I say, giving him a fist bump. Two-Bit likes fist bumps. It's his way of saying "You're _my _buddy...nuuu one else!"

When we enter McDonalds Dally, and Two-Bit offer to go up to the cash register alone since Emily is pregnant, and Dally just want to be nice to me. They come back with 4 Big Macs, and cokes. Dally is also holding 10 cookies in his hands. "Damn Dally how many cookies does one need?" Emily yells at him. "Don't worry I'll share...maybe" Dally laughs at this. We start eating. I only eat about a third of my food then start thinking about Pony, I lean my head against the window. "You okay Mel?" Dally asks. "Yeah, yeah. Y-yeah, I'm fine." I lie putting my head back on the window. Dally puts his arm around me. "Mel..." He starts. "I'm fine. I just...ate too much." I reply hoping it works. Dally shrugs and goes back to eating. Since I didn't want anymore food, I give it to Emily. She gobbles it up whole. As we leave Emily rushes to the bathroom to puke. "I guess I'll wait on her. You two go on home." Two-Bit says, leaning on a nearby wall. Me and Two-Bit exchange friendly hugs, and Dally just wave bye to him. Were home now. "Hey, all the gangs coming over tomorrow." Dally says. "Why?" I knew all the gang would include Ponyboy. "Because We haven't had a gang hang out in forever. "Oh. Are the girls coming to?" I ask. "Yeah sure. They _are _part of the gang too." He says smiling. I go ahead and quickly take my shower, and get ready for bed. Dally does the same.

When I wake up once more, I hear Dally on the phone. "Okay. I'll be right there." Dally says hanging up. "What happened?" I ask him, really concerned. "Two-Bit called saying Emily just found out he'd cut a hole into it. He's scared she's gunna break up with him, and he wants me to come and help. I don't get why I have to help, but I will since he _is _my friend. But he needs a bro." He says, putting his jacket on. "Well, bye then." Dally walks out. I decide to go visit Ponyboy since I hadn't heard from him in the past year. Ever since the day I told him I'd chosen Dally, he hasn't been connecting to reality. Soda says he doesn't even talk at home. The walk to Pony's house is long. It's sort of cold outside. I snuggle up even more to my...Dally's thick leather jacket. Once I'm at the door, I'm debating on wether this is a good idea or not. I knock anyway. "Oh. Hey." Pony seems to be home alone. I get it because Darry and Soda are at work. Marie is probably off somewhere with Autumn, so she isn't here either. "Is it okay if I come in?" I ask. "Y-yeah s-sure." He hesitates a bit, but finally makes way for me to come in. I'm smacked in the face with warmth. I throw the jacket off. "It's hot in here." I say pulling my long sleeves up. "Yeah, I know." Ponyboy says, going over to turn the heat down. "So. Why haven't you been talking to people for the past year?" I ask. "Well. I was sorta upset that you'd chosen Dal. Even at one point I'd had much hatred for him." Pony says. He then picks his arm up and rubs the back of his neck. I notice something...odd. "Ponyboy." I start. "Yeah?" He asks hesitating. "Pick up your arm." I say still focusing. "No...I-it's just an arm. N-nothing special ab-o-out an a-arm...heh..." He says, his face sweating. I go over to him and pick it up for him. "Pony! What the fuck...!" I let go of him, and walk back to the seat i was sitting in, and put my head in my palms. I hear Pony start crying. "P-please don't hate me. I was just really...upset..." He answers between breaths. "How'd you hide it?" I wonder. "I just wore long sleeves a lot. I wasn't expecting anyone to come over today so I put short sleeves on. Then you came in." Pony says putting his head in his palms. I go over to him. "Pony...damn it...if you keep this up you may hit a vein and die on me." I say, hugging him. "I know. I was just really...really devastated. I don't know what I was thinking when I started it." He says, looking back to me. I run my fingers through his long medium brown hair. The grease slipping through my fingers like silk. "Ponyboy. If I could make things easier..." I start. "You can't." He cuts me off. "What?"

"You can't. I see you happy with Dally everyday. I just can't take it." He says beginning to cry again. I put my arm around him, again combing his hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry Pony. Can we at least be friends?" I ask him. "I-I guess so. But it's going to be hard." He says pushing my arm away. "I know it will, but you'll have to get used to it. See, I still think you dig okay Pony. I just...I don't know..." I say. "Oh it's fine." He says. Next the phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Mel?" It's Two-Bit on the phone.

"Dally just seen a pretty Soc girl, and is trying to pick her up."

"What?!" I nearly scream.

"He's not even drunk." I hear Dally in the background. "Is that Mel? Please don't tell her, I don't wanna lose her." He yells. Then I start yelling through the phone. "DALLY! FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE IDIOT SOC GIRL! I HATE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS! GO TO HELL!" Then I hang the phone up. I go back to where Pony was sitting, and begin crying. Pony puts his arm around me. "What happened?" He asks. "Dally was cheating on me with some Soc." I say in between short breaths. "Oh you don't need him. All he ever does is be beneficial." I look at Pony. "What do you mean by that?" I get really confused. "I mean, he would result the good he had in him to you. And other times he would show his more favorable side." Pony suddenly realizes something. "Mel...I save your life. Then you just up and leave." He says pouting. "You yelled in my face. You drew back, you could have ended my life right there in the church if you had the chance." I say, crying more. "I'm sorry I did that...honest." He tilts my head up, and kisses me. biting my lower lip when he leans back. "I still love you." He says. "I love you too." Ponyboy bursts to tears of joy after this.

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! _The phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"Mel?"

"Two-Bit?"

"Emily's water just broke! That thing's poppin' out!"

"I'm on my way!" I grab Pony's arm and run out the door. "Where are we going?" Pony asks trying to catch up. "Emily, is having a baby!" I yell getting a taxi driver to stop. "Where too?" The taxi driver asks. "Hospital STAT!" I yell. "Okay then." He says, then drives. When we arrive to the hospital Autumn, Marie, and the guys are already there. "How is she?" I ask. "She's doing fine. Doc says she pop it out in no time." Johnny explains. Right on cue a nurse says. "You can go in now." So we walk in. "OH MY GOD! I WANNA TOUCH IT!" Soda yells going over. Emily lets him hold it. YAY! He says. "Quite you son of a biatch. She's sleeping." Emily says. "What's her name?" Autumn asks. "Hmmm... Lily." Emily replies. I look over, and Two-Bit is smiling a big toothy grin. "I'm a d-dad." He says. I look over to Dally. He's just looking at me, then he shoots Pony and angry look, then looks back to me. Everything is going from beautiful to awkward. The nurse then comes in and tells us visiting hours are over. So we say our goodbyes, and walk out the door.

(Now it's going maybe 3 months later. Sorry about the time changes, I just don't want to bore you all XD)

Me and Pony, are together now. I like it better this way. I feel safe again. A couple weeks ago Dally tried to interfere but Pony stopped him. I hooked Dally up with someone, but he decided she was no good. Me and Dal, still talk, just not much. Emily, Two-Bit, and Lily are one big happy family. Johnny and Autumn moved next to Two-Bit, so that Johnny would no longer have to deal with his dad. Soda, and Marie, moved out to an old house near the lot, and Darry still lives back with us. At least neither me or Pony would have to get a job. "Mel." Pony starts. "Yeah?" Pony gets down on one knee. "OH. MY. GOSH. NO. HE. ISN'T." I thought. "Will you make me the happiest boy on Earth?" I wait a while. "Yes! YES! YES! YES YES YES YES YES!" I says jumping up and down, and then giving him a huge hug.

Months later, maybe late December, Me, Pony, Johnny, Autumn, Emily, Two-Bit, Marie, and Soda. All moved into apartments in the same motel. Marie and Soda, got married. Autumn refused Johnny's proposal, but later accepted. Emily and Two-Bit are married, and their daughter Lily, grew up and is now in 2nd grade. Dally moved back to New York because he said being here reminded him too much of me. Darry, had passed on. Steve, found a girl in Texas, and went to live with her. And finally, me and Pony are engaged. This is where everything ends. The page will be closed, and will only be a faint memory in your history. But, if you feel you are in doubt. Re-read! I would say, this isn't my best work, but I like it. So do my friends. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this two-part series, of my Outsiders fan-fic. I hope you've been inspired by this. And I soon hope you'll read more of my work.

~Mel.

(Side note. If you want me too, I can write a part 3. Should I?)


End file.
